Universal Metaphor
by Kyrene once Blood Roses
Summary: The universe turns in its own way. But does this girls universe turn on an axle of normalcy? Or does she finally figure out that life is not always as it seems? (Isis centric)


A/N: I got this idea after reading a book by one of my favorite authors, than I decided that I wanted to write an Isis fic.........So this is it. One little bit of advice, Francesca Lia Block...Read her.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Ishtar family or their story...Not sure if I want to...Except of course for a certain blonde ^_~.  
  
Notes: Every line I wrote here I wrote for a meaning, so if you don't understand one, I'm sorry. But it's there for a reason. And I know the grammer's a little off...My style does that sometimes.  
  
In the end the girl found that her life had seemed to be normal but really wasn't normal at all. Which is incredibly unimportant for who starts a story with the end? A story is meant to start from the beginning. And in the beginning there was darkness.  
  
The darkness which bent and broke and tainted and destroyed. The darkness was thought to be evil, and to all the others it was evil...But who can really say what evil is? The darkness never had a choice in what it was, it just was. The darkness just did what it knew, and although the things it did may seem evil, to the darkness it was what had to be done.  
  
But there was also light.  
  
The light was a companion to the darkness. It knew what had to be done, but also knew what didn't. It believed that mercy and kindness and empathy were needed in the world. It truly pitied the darkness, for it knew that the darkness was not evil, not at all. But this did not change the light's sadness. So the light founded the sun.  
  
The sun was kind, and it was beautiful in its own way. It loved the light very much, and prayed approval from the darkness. Approval that never came. For the darkness did not like the day, and the day was what the light and the sun inhabited. Although the light was very happy with the sun, it also wished for the darkness's approval. So it created the stars.  
  
The stars were beautiful, and they were much like the light and the sun. Except that the stars appeared at night, with the darkness. They were very obedient towards the darkness and also believed in what needed to be done. Although this made the light unhappy, it assumed that the darkness would approve of them. Unfortunately it did not. For the stars were far too alive and bright like the sun.  
  
And so, in a last fatal attempt, the light created the moon. The moon did not sparkle and it was not beautiful. Actually it was very rebellious, and the moon appeared during the day as well as the night, although it was brightest at night. This frightened the light, for it thought that the darkness would disapprove. But it did not. Actually, the darkness was quite happy with the moon.  
  
This made the light very glad, and so it died in peace. For it had put all of its energy in the making of the moon knowing that the sun, the stars, and the moon would all contain the darkness in their own way.  
  
The death of the light saddened the sun and the stars very much. Knowing what the light had sacrificed for the moon, the two decided to protect the moon from the influence of the darkness. So during the day the sun would shine the brightest it could, and during the night the stars created a protective layer over the moon.  
  
Unfortunately the darkness is never-ending. As long as there is some sort of light, being the light or its children, the darkness would always be there. And so this story has no happy ending which is both important and yet incredibly unimportant at the same time.  
  
For what does a girl deciding that her life isn't normal have to do with the darkness, the light, the sun, the stars, and the moon? Nothing really. So let's go to a different beginning. Let's begin with the girl herself. For every life has a beginning, and she is no exception.  
  
The girl had a name of a goddess, her name literally meaning supreme goddess, although she never truly felt like one. Either way she was given the name Isis which isn't very important except for the fact that it was her name, and everyone has a name.  
  
She had always supposed her life was normal; she had a father, a mother, and an older brother. She lived in a cold and dark place, and she had never seen the sun or the moon. But this never bothered her, and it never changed her view on what was normal. It was never written that one needed to live above ground to be normal.  
  
All that she knew was that, in a way, she did see the sun...She saw it everyday. For she could always see the sun through her brother's golden eyes. The same warmth that she imagined radiated from the sun also radiated from him. And although her father was cold and seemed to hate her, she knew that her mother and her brother would always be there to shine some light on her. And so Isis didn't need the outside world. For she had all that she needed.  
  
And so the girl's life was normal...Until another was added to her family. The child was named Malik, which meant King...It was also the name of a god. It was than that she found that her other brother, Rishid, didn't have a name meaning anything special in particular...It was also the day that her mother died.  
  
Even though a lot had changed, the girl was still convinced that life was normal. Instead of a mother she had a little brother, it may not have been a fair trade, but she loved her brother nonetheless. And so she still didn't need the outside world. For her younger brother's eyes reminded her of what the moon looked like in her dreams. They could be cold and silent at some points, and yet at others they were bright and beautiful. A lavender color that she imagined the moon to be, for she never believed her parents when they said it was a dull grey.  
  
And so the girls' life was still very much normal. Her brothers were all that she needed and she tried to be the best sister to them, although it sometimes seemed as though she was trying to be their mother. And although they could never be so close in front of her father (for he would never approve of Rishid as a part of their family) she was still very happy.  
  
So to Isis, life was as normal as it possibly could be. That is, until she found out how scarred the moon truly is. It was than that she figured out what her parents were talking about when they called the moon grey and ugly. Because although Malik's eyes were still beautiful, there was know a certain coldness to them that never left, and never changed.  
  
Her brothers seemed to be leaving her, in their own way. But she kept trying to hold on to them. Even when Malik's eyes became like a dead, cold rock, and even when Rishid's eyes became scorching with protectiveness over Malik. For they were her sun and her moon, and she would hold onto them forever.  
  
But it was than that Isis found that not all agreed with her idea of normal. For it was than that Malik asked to see the outside world. And so, afraid that she would lose her brother forever, she showed him.  
  
The girls life was normal, and yet so incredibly not normal at the same time. It was when the lunar and solar eclipse happened; both at the same time that her world turned upside down.  
  
It was that day that her brother became the cloaked king of darkness, with his one eye, and scepter which could control and contaminate others with its dark powers. And it was than that her once older brother became Malik's servant, loyalty and devotion blinding him of all.  
  
It was than that the girl was left alone. And so she decided to take on the name of the supreme goddess, just as her brother had used his title of king. And just as he had stolen his scepter of darkness, she stole her knowledge, which was in the form of a necklace. With doing so she stole the knowledge of what was to come, and what once was...Things that man should never be able to see.  
  
But it can be assumed that all these details are not truly important. For this story has no true ending except for one fact.  
  
In the end the girl found that her life had seemed to be normal but really wasn't normal at all.  
  
A/N: And that's my story. Sorry if I confused you.........But if this confused you than you probably should read Francesca Lia Block.........Or I just didn't do a good job with what I was saying. Eh, whatever, please review. And only logged in people can flame ^___^ 


End file.
